Dilandau3000
Dilandau3000, real name Sven Groot, is a Dutch LPer who specializes in the Myst franchise (especially Riven). He also enjoys graphic adventure games such as those from Sierra. He is also a fan of science fiction, especially Star Trek. He lived in Japan for awhile, but moved back to Europe after several years. He always opens his videos with "Welcome back.". Calls his channel "The Guild of Let's Players", after the various guilds in the Myst canon. He notes every game's flaws and gives his honest opinions. He is very thorough with his commentary. He always ends his videos with "in the next video", except in Mass Effect where he simply has one long video cut into several parts (with occasional videos starting with "Welcome back"). He currently has over 12,000 subscribers on YouTube. Despite being Dutch, he is extremely fluent in English. He currently works as a senior software engineer at Microsoft. He lives in Washington state. He attended the University of Tokyo. He is currently backing a Kickstarter for a Cyan game called Firmament. He posted a video announcement for this on April 7, his first upload in two years. He is an atheist. He does not remaster his videos as he is too busy with new ones. Games LPed * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * The Dagger of Amon Ra * Obduction- Several episodes are with his wife Emily. He loves the game and claims it does exactly what the Myst games did, although there are a few nitpicks such as the number system. His name is in the credits because he again backed the Kickstarter. He thinks the game is beautiful. He points out that Soria was supposed to be another world but due to lack of funding is desolate and empty. At the end he provides a choice for the viewer that can either link to the good or bad ending. * Dreamfall: Chapters- His name is in the credits because he backed the Kickstarter. He doesn't like the autosave feature because if he makes a mistake during the LP he can't go back and correct it. He likes the fact that "goals" and "journal" have been made separate, making the latter more like an actual journal. He comments that the game acts dramatically when you make your choices throughout the game. * Myst: Masterpiece Edition- contains a bonus episode where he plays the bonus age Rime in RealMyst. The viewer is provided with a choice of whether to free Sirrus or Achenar, or to use the third book (which gives the good ending). Due to a recent YouTube update this is no longer possible. At the end of the good ending, he provides a link back to his Riven LP for a continuation. * Riven- his first LP and favorite of the Myst series. * Myst III: Exile- done several years after his last Myst LP after telling people to stop bugging him about it. * Myst IV: Revelation * Myst V: End of Ages- His main comment is that it feels more like "Uru 2". * Uru: Complete Chronicles- as well as various videos featuring him playing Uru Live with a guest. He doesn't like the console-oriented controls. * The Colonel's Bequest * King's Quest series- he hates the fifth game but really likes the sixth. He claims the second is too much like the first and doesn't care for the seventh. Plays the SCI remake of the first because it solves an unfair puzzle. Because he deliberately chose the wrong answer to the puzzle the first time as a joke, he got one fewer puzzle at the end, much to his confusion. Points out Cedric as being a meme, including adopting the "Poisonous snake!" comment as a running gag in subsequent LPs. Notes when making certain mistakes can render a game unwinnable. His King's Quest VI LP allowed the user to choose whether to go to the short path or the long path, but due to a recent YouTube update that is no longer possible. The final video tells the viewer which video to go to, however. He does not understand the goat and ogre puzzle, claiming there is no hint. In the comments he admits to the commenters that he has never heard of the Three Billy Goats Gruff on which the puzzle is based. * Space Quest series- plays the VGA remake of the first because he likes it better, especially the music. Doesn't like the third game. Fast forwards through various arcade sequences due to bad luck, although he ends up skipping the Monolith Burger sequence in Space Quest IV, thinking he made the game unwinnable by getting one buckazoid fewer than required to progress the game (you can go back and get the job again, he later notes). By skipping the sequence, he receives fewer points but doesn't care. Gives Captain Quirk from Space Quest V a voice similar to Kirk from Star Trek, on which the character is based. Also gives Cliffy a Scottish accent as the character is based on Scotty. Doesn't understand why Space Quest 6 tries to act as if Space Quest V didn't exist, claiming Space Quest V is a perfectly fine game. Notes when mistakes can make the games unwinnable. ** For Space Quest 6, he includes a part where he explains how the Datacorder puzzle was accidentally left out of the game and had to be included in the magazine. He also notes how it was included as a process-of-elimination puzzle and shows how to solve it using the exam music from Space Quest V. ** For Space Quest IV he plays a version that includes a combination of the floppy version, the CD version, and previously-unused content. * Police Quest series- although he has stated he has no interest in doing the SWAT series. In the first game, he fast forwards through the poker sequence due to bad luck. It was one of the first games he ever played. He uses Bad Boys from Cops as the theme to his first video and the end of his last video. He has trouble with the driving sequence in the first game. Unusually, he plays the original EGA version instead of the VGA remake like Space Quest (the remake has better driving controls). He doesn't like Keith's uselessness in the second game. He doesn't like the remake because it leaves plotholes. He doesn't like the driving sequences in Police Quest II, which he finds boring, and Police Quest III, which he finds disappointing. He mispronounces "Morales" in Police Quest 3, but explains he could not do anything about it because he was notified after he had already recorded the series. He only plays the first three games. He doesn't like Morales due to her shaky reputation. * Portal- points out the "cake is a lie" meme, but notes how old it has become. He hates the turret room of chamber 18. In the comments of a previous Let's Play he had claimed that he would never play Portal. * Portal 2- expresses annoyance with Whatley (which he admits he doesn't know how to pronounce). * Mass Effect trilogy- compares the complexity of its canon to that of Star Trek. Admits at the start it fits all his criteria for a good game, including having a good story and likable characters. His favorite characters are Garrus and Tali. Each LP contains bonus episodes where he reads the codex. Notes the controversy over the romances despite the sex only being implied. * Gabriel Knight trilogy- expresses shock at the dead chicken scene. Admits that he was confused with the word "schattenjager" because in his native Dutch "schatten" means "treasure" whereas in German it means "shadow". * The Longest Journey- He really enjoys the game, the humor, and the characters. He says that the game lives up to its genre really well. He notes the near-pointlessness of the FACT at the start of the game other than a humorous conversation (it actually had a purpose in the demo). * Dreamfall- Begins with a video with a recap of The Longest Journey. He doesn't like the controls, which were more designed for use on a console than a PC. His opinions are divided, especially after preordering the game after being excited due the game's release seven years after the first. He does not like the fighting feature. Despite his disappointment with the game then, he loves it today. He loves the graphics except for the character models being reused and the tendency for people to disappear when they leave the area. Explains that Ragnar Tørnquist regrets that it is not explained well how the Static is affecting life in Stark. He also does not like the camera controls. He also doesn't like how you can talk to complete strangers at random, and that they only have three things to say. He claims that the diary entries are pointless because they are more subtle and more to-the-point when the game is more direct anyway as to what you're supposed to do. He also points out the diary's handholding tendency. He does not like the stealth feature. He comments that the depiction of Japan is extremely unrealistic. He also hates the WATI infiltration part, which also has an extreme amount of handholding. * Star Trek: the Next Generation- A Final Unity- He is a major Star Trek fan * Blade Runner External Links https://www.youtube.com/user/Dilandau3000/ YouTube Channel Category:Let's Player